The present invention relates to a device for reversing a recording medium for use with a recording and reproducing apparatus.
In recording and reproducing devices such as cassette tape recorders and record disc players, it is necessary to reverse or turn over a cassette tape or record disc after one side thereof is used to record or reproduce. This procedure is known as "reversing."
To effect such reversing, conventional recording and reproducing apparatus such as tape recorder has a driving device which can move the tape etc. in either of opposite directions at a constant speed and the moving direction is switched at suitable times as desired or upon detection of a tape end. In such apparatus as having a reciprocating reversing mechanism, the driving device must comprise two drivers for moving a tape in a first direction and in an opposite direction within a limited space which causes a structure thereof to be complex resulting in high manufacturing cost, low reliability. In order to resolve the problem inherent to the conventional reversing means of the type mentioned, there has been proposed a tape reversing device for use with one driver for moving the tape in one direction.
In such tape reversing device, a cassette is brought from a tape using position to a reversing position in which the cassette can be turned around, so that the cassette can be reversed. The tape recorder with such a reversing device is essentially better than the tape recorder having two drivers in performance and reliability. However, since the mechanism for lifting and reversing the cassette is located in confronting relation to the tape driving device, the mechanism cannot easily be repaired or serviced. Furthermore, the cassette reversing mechanism disposal in a position and space confronting the tape driving means prevents the user from monitoring the cassette and the tape therein while the tape is running.
The foregoing defects are equally true for the recording and reproducing apparatus in the form of record player or digital audio disc player. Particularly, in the latter player in which a disc is inserted through a slot in a front, side or upper face of the apparatus, it is necessary to eject the disc out of the apparatus, after one face of the disc has been used to turn over the disc and then to insert the disc into the apparatus through the slot etc. manually. To avoid such manual operations, a device having a mechanical means for automatically turning over the disc as ejected by a disc holder is required.